Criminal Love
by evanberry-is-perfection-s2
Summary: A dream turning into a nightmare. This happens every day in anyone's life. But Rachel never imagined that to know a beautiful and amazing man, his life turned into a living hell. Looks can be deceiving, the world isn't completely perfect. *samchel/evanberry*


**Warnings: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Drug, Rape, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Inappropriate Language, Nudity, Sex, Torture**

_A dream turning into a nightmare . This happens every day in anyone's life . But Rachel never imagined that to know a beautiful and amazing man, her life turned into a living hell . Looks can be deceiving , the world is not completely perfect . People lie while others rely on others. Tracing a path with only one purpose , a dream destroyed. The beginning of a cruel life and she would never think of having. A cold man without scruples , discovering feelings that would never imagine a day can feel . A world of crime , prostitution , real world, outside of that fairytale she thought about living a world that we all feel lost , far from reality and near some of the fear and consequences of some . A love that led to unknown paths . A criminal love that two people had joined , those who never imagined one day to be in each other's way . Is it possible that she was able to trust that that humiliated him ? Or he that beautiful woman who betrayed him ? Only time will tell , only fate will prove what they really are ._

**Pov Rachel .**

My head seemed to burst. I had gone to another place where I had left resume and nothing, absolutely nothing . Not even a job in a bar ...any . My dream to get out of Lima , Ohio, Go to college , be famous and have a decent life ? Was finished . But I wouldn't be happy to come back and hear what I had heard from my parents . That was a mistake , madness , where I was thinking of doing that .

A foolish dream and I could not accomplish. They were right , I hadn't succeeded yet. I Was only nineteen, still enter the college and be able to accomplish . Just needed time and keep my head up, Place to stay and I had there was good, not those things , but good , I could sleep, relax , bathe and the lady was not charging , I explained my situation and she accepted. People here in New York are also human . Not all , still had those who use my lack of experience '' for '' can't hire me , my resume was full of things which were done, courses and everything, but it was not enough to be hired , it was very strange here .

My feet were throbbing , I was dead cold , the fur coat was not running too warm , the beginning of winter already devastating , imagine what would be the end . The almost deserted street , with only a few men fighting , sex couples almost there and neither was after nine at night, live in these places isn't very good , but it's what I had and I couldn't complain ...

I climbed the stairs and pressed the doorbell of Mrs. Winchester . If she delayed another second I would die of cold. I hugged my body and smiled when I heard her open the door. The lady looked at me with a half smile on her lips and I could see that something was wrong .

" Honey, we have to talk. "

"Of course . " I smiled and crossed my arms , pressing the bag against my body .

" My daughter is coming back so i don't have how to leave you here . "

Definitely my day was over.

"Of course , I understand . " I smiled and watched her put my bags out.

"I'm sorry darling. "

" All right , thank you for everything . "

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs , I started to pull them for the ride . I only lacked being robbed and lose everything .I Would walk naked because I hadn't money to buy anything . I watched a group of men and crossed the street .

I Was running away from more problems , I wasn't holding . My life was turned upside down. No job, money, house , nothing.

" Sexy !" I heard a scream and ignored .

These druggies , drunks , I did not deserve it . What had I done?I Wasn't holding this wave of bad luck . A cold wind began to walk the street , I stopped for a brief moment and pulled the hood back to pick up the suitcase . I needed a solution... where I would find a place to stay ?

**Pov sam :**

I got Out of the car and began to walk the streets . My eyes met a girl sitting on a ladder . I grinned when i noticed her bags .

" Hello "

She quickly looked at me and I smirked . Her eyes were red and puffy , she had tears down her cheeks .

" Hi " She whispered , her voice was sweet . She was extremely beautiful.

" Are you alright ? I saw you here alone , is kind of late for a girl like you be on the street . "

" I have no other choice. "

I smiled inwardly and sat beside her .

" If you want to tell me what's going on , maybe I can help you. "

" I don't know you, I can't be opening myself to strangers . "

" You're right . " I reached over and smiles . " Sam Evans."

" Rachel Berry . " She touched me and smiled . Her skin was silky and her perfect smile .

Some words and she was completely delivered telling her life, until more than I needed to know . But I know what I'd do... some promises , and she would be mine ,she had no job , no family here , had no place to stay and I wouldn't let her stay on the street . She was beautiful , had a perfect body , it was perfect for me , perfect for work ...

" I feel sad for you Rachel , I think your parents could help you . But if you want to sleep at my house today , I have no problems . "

" Imagine , no, no . " She said quickly and I touched her hand , her gaze met mine and I smiled .

" Please , I want to help you, you seem like a good girl . "

" Okay , I accept , but I'm leaving tomorrow . "

" All right . " I smiled and stood up openly .

Rachel stood up and grabbed her bags . I watched her body and smiled . She was hot and I would fuck her without thinking twice .

" Do you live far? "

" Very , but I have my car over there . "I Pointed and she smiled .

We walked to the car and I put your bags in the trunk and opened the door for her that came in and hugged her body. This early winter was very cold . New York was difficult at that time .

" This is wrong . "I Hear her voice for a moment .

" Why ? I will not do anything to you ,I just wanna help you. "

" I know , thank you. "I Nodded and stared at the street.

I Have drove for almost forty minutes, but it was worth it to have gone there . Rachel went to owe me a favor once she discovered my name .

" How old are you ? "I Broke the silence that had settled there.

" Nineteen and you? "

"Twenty -six. "


End file.
